


The Way You Love Me

by bigGUNs



Series: It's A Long Way To The Top [2]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Top!Misaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: “I’ve come to realize that every day, in your own little ways, you show me that you love me.”sequel to Without Words: works/15520254





	The Way You Love Me

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately, Usami-san, but I’m impressed!” Aikawa gushed from her seat on the couch across from the author. “You’ve been meeting all your deadlines lately and I’m in love with the new direction of the Junai series– it’s really hot stuff!”

 

“It’s all thanks to Misaki’s–”

 

“AAAAhahaha,” Misaki awkwardly interrupted with a boisterous laugh as he set down a tray of snacks between them. “I’m glad Usagi-san has finally stopped causing you so much trouble, Aikawa-san.”

 

“Mm! My job’s never been easier,” she said, shuffling the manuscript in her hands back into order.

 

Well, at least she was happy…

 

Misaki’s eyes wandered over to the box that she had brought over, now open to reveal its contents– a number of copies of Usagi’s latest novel.

 

 _Ah_ , he thought, _that must be the one he was talking about before when…_

 

The brunette flushed a bright red as a certain memory came flooding back to him.

 

_“This new novel of mine has been a challenge,” Usagi had said. “The deadline is coming up soon and I was thinking, for my reward,” –Misaki’s breath caught in his throat at that word– “I deserve something extra special.”_

 

_The young man felt his face become hot. He was glad the other was doing his work properly for once, but the amount of embarrassment he had to go through for it… was it worth it?_

 

_“St-stupid,” he muttered. “You should just do your work regardless of what you get.”_

 

_“So you’re saying that I will get something,” Usagi turned his words back on him, as usual, with a smirk._

 

_“Not from me, you won’t!” Misaki exclaimed obstinately. Then, suddenly, he found the other man towering in front of him, pinning him against the wall._

 

_“How unkind of you, Misaki,” he said, his lecherous face looming in. “Especially since you were the one who began this reward system. I have to say, it’s been working rather well– I’ve never been so motivated or inspired.”_

 

 _“Trust a pervert like you to be inspired by… things like..._ that _,” he finished lamely, trying to find his way out from under Usagi’s tall frame._

 

_The other’s breath was hot in Misaki’s ear as he whispered, “Don’t you want to know just what I want from you?”_

 

_“Not really,” he answered, half-heartedly struggling to move the other’s arms out of the way. He already had a good idea of what he would say and really didn’t want to hear something so embarrassing come out of Usagi’s mouth._

 

_One of his large hands came up to Misaki’s cheek, turning him so they faced one another._

 

_“I want Misaki inside of me.”_

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAA,” Misaki couldn’t help the yell that escaped him as he tried to drive the memory out of his mind.

 

“Misaki-kun! Are you okay?” Aikawa looked at him with concern.

 

“Ahaha… I just realized I, um, left the oven on,” he came up with the excuse quickly, “I’ll just, uh, go turn it off now.”

 

It had been over a month since then and Usagi had met his deadline, but hadn’t said anything more about his “reward.” Perhaps he was waiting patiently on Misaki to gather up his courage to go through with it. If that were the case, Misaki felt somewhat guilty– “patient” was not a word he would use to describe Usagi, after all.

 

Not that he was exactly against fulfilling the wish– it was something he had decided a long time ago that he wanted to do himself, but…well... It was one thing to give the other man a blowjob, but to actually put his… in there… Misaki thought his head might explode just from trying to think about it.

 

He took a deep breath. If Usagi could finally start completing his work on time then Misaki could work up the fortitude to do… _that_.

 

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

 

Misaki had been acting strangely since Aikawa had left. He had tried to pry the reason why out of him over dinner, but Misaki had insisted that there was nothing wrong and for him to stop picking the red peppers out of his food.

 

Usagi let out a sigh as he sank further into the warmth of the bath water.

 

It was troublesome, the way that young man insisted on keeping his problems to himself. Didn’t he realize that only caused his partner to worry? He began to lose himself in these thoughts until he heard the click of the door opening.

 

“Misaki..?”

 

He turned to see the brunette standing in the doorway, hand still on the handle and visibly shaking.

 

“Misaki, what’s wrong?”

 

Usagi began to lift himself from the tub when the other man suddenly marched over, pushing him back down into the water. He looked on in shock as Misaki began to quickly strip out of his clothes and climbed into the bath with him.

 

“I’m going to help you wash,” Misaki declared with confidence, though his face was a picture of discomposure. “Starting here.”

 

Usagi’s brain finally caught up with what was happening and his heart felt like it would leap from his chest– where Misaki was. His tongue flicked out at the pink flesh of his nipple, hardening the small nub.

 

“Misaki…”

 

He watched as the young man flushed pink and closed his eyes shut tighter, but continued his ministrations. One of his lithe hands found its way to his neglected nipple while the other slid up and down his torso, caressing the dampened skin.

 

Usagi gave him an appreciative moan, one hand lazily carding through Misaki's hair. His efforts were more focused on holding to the reigns of his self-restraint. He so desperately wanted to take this man into his arms and ravage his entire body now– and oh, how he had presented the opportunity to him. But from his last experience with an assertive Misaki, Usagi knew that if he held himself back just long enough then only good things, _very_ good things were in store for the both of them.

 

Still, he couldn’t help making a request.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

He was quick to comply and Usagi found Misaki’s lips hot against his own. Before he knew it, their tongues were wrapped around each other and Misaki’s hand had descended beneath the water. They slid down to the small of his back before hesitantly moving to grope his ass.

 

“N-next is…” Misaki started, a finger sliding between his cheeks. “He-here…”

 

Tears began to tumble from his eyes and he pulled his hands away, burying his face in them.

 

“I'm sorry, Usagi-san. I–I tried, b-but I can’t… I–”

 

“Misaki,” Usagi interjected, voice full of worry. “It's alright…”

 

“No!” he cried out. “It’s not. You worked so hard on that novel and I… I can’t even… do this much…”

 

Misaki sniffled and wiped his arm across his eyes, embarrassed to be crying on top of everything else.

 

“Misaki…” Usagi said in that low tone of voice that made him shiver at the sound of it each time. “How do you keep managing to make me fall deeper and deeper in love with you?”

 

Misaki looked up at him in confusion only to find Usagi's face closing in on him. His lips pressed against his own softly at first– it actually reminded Misaki of their first kiss (come to think of it, he had been crying then too…) But, gradually, it became more fervent, as if Usagi had a hunger that only Misaki could satiate.

 

He screwed his eyes shut tightly when he felt the other man’s tongue retreat from his mouth to lick up the tears from his face. The warm, wet muscle slid from jaw to cheek where it planted gentle kisses.

 

“I never imagined you would actually try to fulfill my request,” he admitted with a smile as he pulled away. “I was just teasing you after all.”

 

“Idiot! Of course I would take you seriously!” Misaki exclaimed, pounding his fists on Usagi's chest. “What the hell, you jerk!?”

 

“Misaki…” he repeated in that way which made him so weak.

 

“While it's true that I want to hear it from your lips– and, someday, feel it from your cock,” Usagi smirked widely as Misaki proceeded to turn a deep shade of red, “I’ve come to realize that every day, in your own little ways, you show me that you love me.”

 

Usagi grasped one of his always warm hands and brought it to his lips.

 

“In those disgusting red peppers you sneak into my food, the way you tie Suzuki's bow so diligently, when you yell at me for not taking better care of myself.” Misaki felt hot tears welling up in his eyes again as he went on. “Most of all, Misaki… it's in the way you let me love you.”

 

He turned the hand in his around to kiss the wrist, lingering on the pulse point. Usagi concluded the young man's heart was beating just as rapidly as his own and lips descended further down the arm.

 

“The way you let me touch you in ways no one else can… The faces you make when I do this and that to you.”

 

“U-usagi-san!” he exclaimed, embarrassment overwhelming him now.

 

“You can take your time getting ready. I can already tell, Misaki,” those deep lavender eyes pierced right to his core, “that you're hopelessly in love with me.”

 

Misaki couldn't even scoff at the declaration for it was an irrevocable truth. He was undeniably, absolutely, _hopelessly_ in love with this man. He wanted to be with him forever. Leaning in to kiss Usagi, he wrapped arms around his neck. Then, without warning, Misaki found himself scooped up into the other’s arms and hoisted out of the bath.

 

“Wha– Usagi-san!” he exclaimed as he was marched out of the room. “We should dry off if we’re getting out of the bath– you’ll catch a cold!”

 

“Don’t worry, Misaki. We’ll both be more than warm enough in my bed,” he assured.

 

“What!?”

 

Misaki, once again, found himself tossed onto Usagi’s bed. Though this time, instead of immediately climbing on top of him, Usagi headed first for the nightstand where he kept the lube.

 

“Misaki,” he said, holding the bottle in his hand, “I’m going to help you out.”

 

The brunette stared on in confusion as Usagi positioned himself on the opposite side of the bed, spreading his legs in front of Misaki. Usagi poured a good amount of the liquid onto his fingers and green eyes widened in surprise as they descended.

 

Misaki found himself unable to look away as his lover began to finger himself. His cock twitched in excitement as the other began to make little noises as if he were holding back moans while digits expertly stretched his hole.

 

“Ah… Misaki…”

 

He couldn’t believe the sight before him. Usagi’s eyes were dewy and his cheeks colored pink from arousal, heavy breaths escaping him as he prepared himself for…

 

Misaki gulped down the saliva that had collected in his mouth. He tentatively reached his hand between his thighs, fingers wrapping around his shaft as he continued to take in the view.

 

“I want you,” Usagi’s voice came out breathy, “inside of me.”

 

“U-Usagi-san…” Misaki mumbled, his grip unconsciously speeding up.

 

The older man removed his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube again, squirting it out onto Misaki’s length before straddling him.

 

“Are you ready?” he asked, smoldering eyes staring back into Misaki’s.

 

He couldn’t find his voice under the circumstances, so Misaki nodded his head.

 

Usagi slowly impaled himself on the younger man’s cock, trembling with pleasure as he went. It had been so long since he’d been on this end, he’d forgotten how good it felt to be filled. He wondered momentarily if it was always this good for Misaki. (Well, if his reactions had been anything to go by, then yes.)

 

Meanwhile, Misaki was clutching at the bedsheets, the heat of Usagi’s walls sending his head spinning. He’d never felt anything like it, his cock completely surrounded by Usagi’s insides as they clamped down on him.

 

“Usagi,” he gasped out. “It-it feels... Nngh...”

 

“How does it feel?” Usagi smiled at him knowingly.

 

“G-good, you feel so good.”

 

“Just wait till I start moving,” Usagi smirked before leaning down to lick Misaki’s lips.

 

He massaged the soft, plump flesh with his own as he began to slowly ride Misaki’s length. Before long, the young man was meeting him with greedy upward thrusts. Usagi picked up his pace, breaking away from the hot mouth to get a view of the face before him.

 

Hazel eyes were hidden behind tightly closed lids, eyebrows were furrowed and lips swollen and red from their intense kissing; it was a face twisted in absolute pleasure.

 

“Misaki, look at me.”

 

Usagi touched his forehead to Misaki’s, gazing deeply into those glazed over eyes. Their movements became more frantic, the sweat of their brows intermingling and heavy breaths falling hot on each other’s faces.

 

Usagi could feel that his partner was close and quickly grabbed his face, pulling him into a passionate kiss as he was filled up with Misaki’s essence. Usagi’s own body racked with his orgasm then, the first dry one he had had in several years. It suddenly occurred to him that he’d never given Misaki a dry orgasm before (since his cock was far too cute to not play with) and immediately decided that must be remedied soon.

 

Misaki, having come down from his high and realizing just what he had done to Usagi, hid his face in his hands. Usagi thought how adorable his lover was as he pulled those hands away, bringing them to his lips.

 

“Thank you, Misaki,” he whispered against them. “It felt great.”

 

“I-it felt good for me too,” Misaki admitted, looking down then quickly averting his gaze when he saw he and Usagi still connected. “B-but, you didn’t cum,” he lamented guiltily.

 

“No, I had a dry orgasm,” Usagi explained, caressing Misaki’s hands in his.

 

“Dry.. orgasm..?”

 

Misaki knew he had made a mistake in asking when a sly, fox-like grin spread across the author’s face.

 

“Shall I show you?”

**Author's Note:**

> might write a couple more sequels and make this a series? we'll see!


End file.
